Life in Pleasantview
by QueenMaker2008
Summary: Life in Pleasantview is anything but easy. It's a rotten mess. There's scandals and mysterious deaths, alien abductions and other freaky things always happening. But was it always this way? Kinda a backstory that works up to the present.
1. Chapter 1

_This is series started because I noticed the lack of fanfiction about the Sims. And since I'm all thumbs when it comes to making videos this is my way of writing a story about the neighborhood of Pleasantview. I started with Cassandra and Don because their relationship is sort of the basis of this series. So enjoy and please review. _

The Beginning

Cassandra Goth frowned at the canvas before her. Somehow the figure she was trying to paint just didn't look life like. Maybe it was because Don was standing so stiff. He leaned against the window pane just like she asked but his whole body radiated tension. His arms were crossed and his jaw was set in a hard line. He looked like he would rather be just about anywhere but here.

"Don, what's wrong?"she whispered as she pulled away from her canvas.

"I've been standing here for two hours," he practically growled. "I'm bored and I want to do something fun before I leave." He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh…"Cassandra felt pain somewhere near her shy heart. She wasn't a pretty or confident teen. Her glasses took up most her face, her hair was always kept up because it so fizzy and acne was her worst enemy. Most of the nicer boys in the neighborhood called her a wall-flower; the meaner ones called her an ice-queen or ugly or all brains and no body. She had no idea how she ever worked up the courage to ask Don Lothario, the hottest and most sauve boy in Pleasantview, to model for her art final. The bigger mystery was why he said yes.

They hardly ever saw each other. He went to Pleasantview High. She went to the Gray Lady, an all girl private school. She just happened to painting in the park when he had walked in. Surprisingly, instead of playing ball with the other boys or tossing rocks, he had sat down at one of the chess tables and started to play by himself. She had watched for the longest time before mustering enough courage to walk over and sit down across from him.

He hadn't said anything. He just reset the game and they had played in silence until she had pulled an en passant capturing a pawn that protected his king. "WHOA!" he exclaimed, startling her. "How'd you do that?"

She had showed him again. He had laughed, called her clever, and asked in a low voice, "Can you teach me more?"

For the next three hours, she had taught him more moves and he had flirted so sweetly she was half in love with him by the end of it. Then he had asked about the materials at her feet. After a lot of prompting on his part, she'd shown him her art work. He'd looked at her work for a long time then he had eyed her with those emerald orbs he dared just called eyes. "You've got talent, Cass. These are really beautiful." Somehow the words had slipped out of her mouth, she'd asked and for some unknown he'd agreed.

Now here they were standing in her family's attic with a half finished canvas and her heart crushed. "Sorry," she whispered. She was packing way her brushes when his hand landed on her wrist. She jumped back so suddenly that the wet end splashed a giant red line up Don's shirt to his neck.

"Oh shoot!"Cassandra yelled. She grabbed the towel hanging from her stand and started wiping at the mark, only to smear it worse on the fabric. "Crap! I'm sorry Don! I dunno what I was…."

She stopped blabbering when she heard his laughter. She glanced up and blushed when she saw how his face was lit up. Right then she wished she could paint as fast as a camera could flash. _His smile._ He was so handsome when he smiled. He even had dimples. She promised herself that if she ever got the chance, she'd get him to smile every single day. Then she silently lectured for acting like a love-sick puppy.

"You're clumsy Cass," he laughed. Cassandra hung her head in shame. Don tilted her head towards his face and grinned. "I like it."

"What's so great about being clumsy?"

"It gives you away,"

"Huh?"she tittered like an idiot. She was a little too distracted by his big arms holding her close to his chest. She could practically feel his heart beating.

"You act like a cold fish whenever you come out of your castle. But when I touched you, you can't control yourself. So now I know."

"Know what?" she whispered.

He leaned far too close for comfort. "That you like me."

"I…. uh…"

Any intelligent words came to a halt when his lips pressed against hers. Her very breath was stolen right from her lungs. Tingles spread across her body. Her knees gave out and Don had to catch her. He laughed against her neck. Cassandra was trembling too bad to put him in his place.

"Do you need me to come tomorrow?"

She nodded into his chest completely overwhelmed. He kissed her once more and left the attic with wink that made her blush. She waited until she heard their front door close before she sank to the floor. Her lips were still tingling. She touched them gently and grinned like a fool. _'So that was what the big fuss is about.,'_ she thought and giggled which was completely against her nature. "I kissed Don Lothario," she whispered to the empty attic.

**Don**

"So that was kissing Cassandra Goth. It was a lot more fun than being painted by her," Don chuckled as he stared up at the Goth Mansion. He knew why he had done it but he still a little amused at himself.

Mortimer Goth had looked like his precious little girl had invited over a rabid dog into his castle. He'd glared at Don as the pair of teens had climbed the massive staircase. Don had smirked at the arrogant sim. The smirk had died suddenly when they had run into Cassandra's mother. Bella Goth was even more beautiful in person than she was on magazine covers. Even with a snotty toddler on her hip.

The lady sim's smile could have killed a lesser sim. It had nearly stopped Don's heart when she had directed it had him. Clearly Cass had taken after her dad. At least he had thought so until he'd gotten up close and personal to her in the attic.

Underneath all the ice and glasses, Cass was cute. Cuter than she let other teens in neighborhood know. He'd kissed her the first time because he wondered if she would slap him for the insult of stealing her first kiss and because her dad would probably have tossed a fancy piece of crap at his head for it. But her response had been neither violent nor to run to her daddy. It had been…. sweet. Yes, that was the word for it. Sweet. He'd had her second kiss because he had wanted more of that sweetness.

Don quickened his steps. He was so going to miss the bus. Which was why he snapped at Cass in the first place. Sure enough the damn vehicle was already down the block by time he got to the only bus stop in upper Pleasentview. "FUCK!" he roared and kick a nearby trash can. His house was at least a half an hour away. His dad was going to make his jaw hurt for days.

"Hey! Don!"a familiar voice called from behind him along with a fucking awful honk.

Don turned to see Jonathan Fuchs leaning out of his Hunka 711. The teen was all teeth and bling as he waved Don over. "Whatcha doing here?" he laughed in his annoying way when Don sauntered over to the car. Don hated the rich snot. Too bad the snot was his best friend.

"The usual bullshit." Don retorted.

Jon grinned, completely oblivious, further proving Don's theory on blondes with blue eyes.

"How 'bout you hop in. I'm heading to London's for a party he's throwing. _Tosha_'ll be there." Jon dropped her name like a hook. Unfortunately Don had already caught that particular fish. Last week. Behind the bleachers during a soccer game. However, Jon sister's Mackenzie was smiling at him from the passenger seat. Don smiled slyly at her and winked. She blushed and broke into giggles.

Don refocused on Jon's confused stare. "Party huh? Sounds like fun."

Don hopped into the backseat. Maybe Dad would be too drunk to take his swings. Maybe Mom would already be in some guy's car. Maybe he'd sleep at Jon's house and sneak into Mackenzie's bedroom. That put a smile on his face. Till he glanced down at his shirt. Cass had ruined one of the few good ones he owned. He grinned. "Guess I have to make her pay for it. Don't I?"

Still when he made it home that night, instead of tossing it in the trash, Don tucked it safely in his box under his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry guys! This chapter took more time than I had expected. But whatcha gonna do, can't rush perfection. LOL! Well in this chapter we meet some more characters that will play big roles in this story. I hope you guys enjoy. ***Warning this chapter has some mature language and adult situations! You were warned!*****_

Present Day

**Cassandra:**

Cassandra glared at the sketching notebook on her lap. Something just wasn't right. Her subject was perfect. Literally. There wasn't a scratch, nick, or blemish on the statue that stood before the bench she was sitting on. The ancient gray stone had stood in this church since before her grandfather had been born. The statue had been commissioned to honor the Gray Lady or the Creator; to those who believed giving the deity corporal form was blasphemous.

The statue personified the Creator perfectly. Her face was calm, serene even. She was the perfect subject for Cassandra's vision. Someone who knew what the hell she was doing with her life. But for some reason, Cassandra couldn't capture the goddess's calm dignity. Perhaps it was because Cassandra wasn't feeling particularly calm or dignified.

She felt like an old record, broken and scratch so that the same annoying tune played over and over again. It'd all started this morning.

Her father had started another one of his rants about her wasting her education on something as trivial as her paintings. It was perfectly acceptable in Mortimer Goth's mind for a Goth to have a private hobby. He himself studied archeology. But to do something as low as expect to be paid for her artwork; that was unacceptable. In his mind, she should be using her three degrees to find the cure for the flu or discovering lost civilizations. And of course for Creator's sake she should be seeking a wealthy, educated, and ambitious sim to marry and started making lots of grandbabies.

Yet to Cassandra, none of these things held the appeal, the pure joy, of holding a brush in hand and making a blank piece of canvas turn into something beautiful. Don't misunderstand; she did want a husband and children. The idea of holding a good sim's hand for the rest of her life, of raising beautiful children with him, and growing old with him made her ache with longing. But she wanted fulfillment beyond hearth and home to make the joy she experienced with family so much more special.

Her career at the lab was picturesque. She was making much progress with her experiments. Her peers were equally pleased and envious of her progress. She was pleased with herself, truly. But it was only when she was standing before a finished painting, covered in paint and sweat, that she felt… whole. Not even Don could give her that feeling.

Thinking about Don made Cassandra clench her pencil so tightly it almost snapped in half. Their relationship had always been… messy. They hadn't _exactly_ dated during high school. Well, he had never taken her out on a date or called her his girl-friend. Sure he'd come to her house almost every afternoon and sometimes they had taken walks in the park or played chess. He'd hold her hand during those times and she'd smile. He'd even tried to get her interested in normal teenage things like bowling or the arcade. But he'd found out early she was anything but normal. And she'd found out that he might have seemingly endless patience when it came to those things but whenever she denied him something he really wanted, he had a temper. And what he had wanted most was to get her to woohoo with him.

They had made out sometimes in the attic of her house or on the park bench, and one time in a car when he had borrowed his friend's car. That time she had let him put his hand up her skirt. But whenever it got too hot for her she'd pull away and shut him down. Then he would storm off angry as a tormented bull. That time in the car, he'd left her at Pleasantview's excuse of a lovers' point. She'd walked to Mary-Sue's house completely humiliated and vowing to never let him back in her life again.

But he'd always come back with apologies and that smile. That **damned** smile that melted her heart. And things would go back to the way they were before.

Then she had gone away to college. And he had stayed in Pleasantview. She'd call and he wouldn't answer. Her letters were never returned. She'd just about given up hope when tragedy had struck her family. She'd barely been at school a year when her mother had disappeared. Just disappeared. No note, no calls, and no clues from what the police could tell. When she had come back home to help her father care for Alexander, Don had avoided her like the plague. At first it had hurt, and then it had angered her. At least until she had heard the rumors about her mother last being seen on Don's roof. Then she had been a storm of emotions that blew from rage to confusion to fear and worst of all suspicion.

Six months after she had moved back home, she could no longer stand the tension and had marched over to Don's place. Well drove… really, really fast.

She'd banged on his door with more violence than she ever believed herself capable of.

"Don! Open the door! NOW!" she had screamed as she slapped both her palms against the tinted glass. She'd gone for another series of slams when he had opened it.

He had looked like hell. He had had a three day old beard, heavy bags under his eyes, and the worst case of beer breath she had ever encountered. His usual chic outfit had been replaced by dirty boxers and a ratty robe.

"Thanks for making my hang-over worse, Cass," he growled. Even his voice had sounded rusty and used.

"It's not my fault you were drinking," Cassandra had snapped back.

"You could speculate about that," he had muttered.

"What?"

He had glared at her and rubbed his face roughly. "What the fuck do you want?"

Maybe it was the curse word, maybe it was his tone. Whatever it was it had set her off like a rocket. She had shoved him into the duplex. The door shut on its own, leaving him trapped with her.

"I want to know why hell my mother was on your fucking roof the night she disappeared!"

He snorted and sauntered to the kitchen. "Cursing now are we, Cass? I thought that was beneath you," he sneered as he opened the fridge. Cassandra had slammed the thing shut and continued her rant. "Stop dicking around, you ass, and answer me! Now!"

He had started laughing at her and she had slapped him right across his face. His face had gone so dark that she had started to stutter out an apology. Too late, it had been far too late.

He had slammed her against the wall with enough force to empty her lungs. His grip on her wrists had been biting. But it was his face that had scared her the most. He had looked like he was about to strangle her.

"Don't," he had whispered, "Ever. Hit. Me." He had squeezed her wrists hard. "Understand?"

"M-my f-f-father k-knows I'm here…."she had whimpered, completely terrified.

Don had smiled and whispered in her ear "Liar."

She had struggled against his grip and he had let her go. He must have expected her to bolt because he had turned back to the fridge.

But Cassandra had surprised him, and herself, by standing her ground and demanding "Why was she here, Don!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Cass," he had said without looking at her.

"Now who's the liar?"

He had thrown his beer bottle at the wall, sending thousands of glass shards across the floor.

"What the FUCK do you want from me!"

"I want to know what my mother was doing here. What did she want? What did she say? You are probably the last person to see her alive-." A sob had interrupted her, as she had finally broken down.

Next thing she knew she was in his arms and he was shushing her gently. "Easy, baby. Easy," he had pressed soft kisses to her temple. He had held her until she had worn herself out. Then she had shoved her way out of his embrace before she would forget why she had been there.

"Just tell me what she said, Don," she said tiredly.

He looked pained for a second before regaining his composure. He had sighed and growled, "She wanted to know my intentions towards you."

"What?"

"That's why she came over. Apparently you had called her that day and told her I hadn't returned any of your phone calls. You sounded worried to her so she came over here without your dad to talk to me. She asked me what I had planned when it came to you. I told her I didn't have a plan. You were gone. I thought it would make it easier on us both if we didn't communicate while you were away…. She laughed in my face and told me I was being a fool. I went downstairs to get her some water and when I came back she was gone. I thought she had left while I wasn't looking. Apparently I was wrong."

He had shrugged and walked passed her to the living room. Cassandra had followed dumbly.

She had stood staring at the beer cans on his carpet, feeling like she had lost her mother all over again. "I'm sorry I hit you," she had whispered. "I just wanted to find her. I thought she might have gone on one of her exclusive shoots or something and somehow you would know."

"She went on adventures by herself a lot?"Don had asked.

"She is an _actress_," Cassandra had laughed watery. Don had embraced her again. Except this time she had melted. "I'm sorry, Cass. I wish I could tell you more." His hands had ended up in her hair, massaging her scalp. She hadn't protested when he had started kissing her face. When he had gone for her lips, she had closed the distance. This time when his hands ended up her skirt she had wrapped her legs around his hips and helped him get a better grip on her bottom.

They had struggled up the stairs; struggled because loosening her clothes and his robe had been difficult with her wrapped around him like a second skin. When they had made it up his bedroom, she had been down to her panties and Don was suckling her bare breasts. They'd landed on his bed in a kissing, writhing, panting heap. He had shucked off his boxers and practically shredded her plain underwear. He only paused long enough to slip on a condom which was good because she hadn't thought about consequences. In fact, she hadn't been thinking at all. She'd completely forgotten about her missing mother and her father that was swinging between denial and depression. She even forgot about her lonely little brother. All she had known was Don.

Don had known what he was doing far too well. Every caress, lick and thrust had sent her spiraling out of control. There had only been a slight pinch when he broke her hymen. Nothing like the pain the novices had gone on about at her school. He'd taken her to climax three times before he finally let go. And oh boy had he let go. Everyday Don was sexy enough, but climaxing Don was absolutely breath taking.

When it was over Don had slumped to her side and she had been the one to cuddle close. He'd tensed for a moment but then he relaxed and drew her into his arms. She'd passed out in seconds.

Just thinking about that day made Cassandra react in ways she was ashamed to feel in a church. After that day, their relationship had taken a turn for the worst. At least to her it felt worse. In the last three years, she had graduated college, top of her class she was proud to report, her mom was still considered missing though the police had no leads, and Don had started and finished medical school. They would go days, even a full week, without contacting the other. Whenever one of them would remember the other existed they would contact each other; which almost always ended with them at his place and in his bed. '_Or on his floor,' _Cassandra thought flushing.

Sex had only added a horribly, wonderful new complication to their already horribly complicated relationship. Don loved sex and he was amazing at it. She loved it too. The problem was that it had reduced them to bed partners instead of what they were before; whatever that had been.

Cassandra glanced up at the Gray Lady once more. As a child, she had prayed for ponies and for Mother to take her one the grand adventures she had. But as an adult she had lost faith in the deity. Perhaps that was why her life felt so…. so lost. Maybe a prayer would ease her mind. She bowed her head and started to pray silently.

"I don't do this often and I guess you know that so I'm sorry if I get this wrong…. but I could really use some help. I'm not asking you to fix Don or for Mother to magically appear on our doorstep but if you could just give us a hint that she's alive. A clue that might lead to her, I'd really appreciate it. And I'm not going to ask any favors about Don. I know you don't approve of what we do, so I won't sully my prayer for mother but a sign would put my mind to ease. Even if it's to tell me that he's not for me. Thank you." She lifted her head.

"Excuse me?"

Cassandra turned in her seat and faced the sim that was standing in the doorway of the alter room. He was a dark sim and tall. Creator's glory, he would tower over her and she was no short sim. His eyes were shielded by the green shaded glasses he wore. He wore a blue sweater that stretched over his broad chest. But what caught her eye, was the paint stains on his khaki slacks. This sim was a painter.

"Yes?" she asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"Sorry to disturb you, but do you know where the rector's office is?" the sim asked. His voice was soft and smooth like spring water. And he was polite. That was a change from the normal sim she had to deal with on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry but I think he has gone for the day. It's just me and the caretaker here now," she explained, closing her sketch book as discreetly as possible.

"Oh, well I guess I'll come back tomorrow," he said. But he didn't leave. He just looked at her. And at the book she was trying to hide behind her back. She blushed as he smiled sheepishly.

"Excuse me, if I'm out of line here, but would you mind if I looked at what you're drawing?" he said quickly. "I'm an artist and I like looking at other's artists' work. You know just to appreciate another sim's work." He looked so sheepish that she had the urge to smile at him. So she did.

She handed him her sketch book without breathing; especially when he sat beside her. When he looked at the unfinished sketch of the Gray Lady, he paused and smiled. "This one…. this one is amazing. You've put a whole new twist on the Creator."

"Excuse me?" she asked taking back her book.

"Most artists try to make her look content and serene. I think it makes her look like a fake saint," he laughed. "You, you've made her look reachable. She looks like she's longing for something just out of her reach. Just like any other sim. It would make a believer out of the worst cynic."

His smile was so sincere that Cassandra took another look at the sketch. He was right. She'd managed to draw her anguish on the Gray Lady's face without even meaning too. It did make her look softer, like a friend. And it made Cassandra tear up. Someone, a total stranger at that, saw the beauty in her work that she had almost forgotten to look for.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling for the first time in several days.

"You're very welcome," he said with a confused smile. He said a quick good-bye. Then he stood and left the room. Cassandra didn't see but when he reached the door, Daren Dreamer looked back at her and experienced the first honest smile on his face in three years.

**Don:**

"Paging Doctor _Love_…"

Don groaned in his shower, fortunately the spray covered it up pretty well so Cara Wade couldn't hear his frustration.

Cara opened the shower door with a cold whoosh. She licked her lips as she surveyed his body. Creator help him, did she want it _**again**_?

"Cara, I've got to get ready for my dinner with the Director," Don lied trying not to growl as he soaped up.

Cara pouted and whined "But Donnie,"

He flinched unconsciously. He_** hated **_when sims called him Donnie. Only his father called him that.

"Surely you can be late for lil 'ole me," Cara purred as she came in, completely oblivious to his deteriorated mood.

"Not now, Cara!" he snapped. She hopped out of the shower like he had shocked her.

"Fine!" she shrieked, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder as she stormed out into his bedroom. A few minutes later, he heard his front door slam and a car drive off.

Damn, work was going to suck tomorrow.

He knew woohooing with coworkers was a bad idea. But Cara Wade was one fine nurse. She had blonde hair, big breasts, and legs enough to wrap around his waist. All the things he valued in a female. And her _appetite_ usually made her drama worth it; at least for a couple of shakes in the utilities closet.

He needed to stop bring girls to his house. But most of them expected to see his digs if he wanted to woohoo more than once. And he was getting way too old to do it in his car. Besides the gear shift always poked him in the ass.

He shrugged and continued washing his hair. After he was through he stepped out and snagged a towel. As he was drying off his back, he noticed the condo next door had a moving truck in the driveway. Then he noticed the red head directing the moving guys.

"Well hello…" he laughed.

As if she heard him, the sim looked over her shoulder and noticed him. His window was just big enough to show off his entire chest, which he stretched so that his abs rippled. The red head surveyed what he had to offer with the heavy-lidded sultry look he loved a chick to have whenever she was looking at him.

She grinned and walked off to tell the movers where to put the couch. Well a challenge for once. One thing Don still liked about dating was the chase. The thrill of a little hunt before he and the lady had their fun.

He dressed in his best slacks and button down shirt. They made his skin look tanner and his legs longer, two things ladies loved.

He glanced around for an excuse to pop over. "If I was a house warming gift where would I be?"

He eyed the dying plant on his desk. "Guess this'll have to do," he muttered. He never could keep anything besides himself alive for more than a couple of days. Good thing he didn't keep fish or a dog.

He grabbed the thing and his keys and locked the door behind him. He strutted over to the red's condo. The movers were just closing the back door when he rang the door bell. They smirked. Guess a guy's reputation got around in the tiny town. Might not be a good thing but what was a guy to do? Stop bad habits after almost twenty years. Not likely!

He nodded to them as the door was opened by the red head. She had a head full of flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and skin almost as tan as his. She wore pink cargo pants that showed off her tight stomach and a black tank that made her breasts look fuller than they probably were. All in all, she was cute; in a worldly way. Like she had seen everything and done it at least twice. Not a drop of innocence on her face. _Completely opposite of Cass._ Don blinked and shook his head. Damn, why did he have to think of his girl-friend at a time like this? He snapped out of it quick when Red smiled at him.

The red head lifted her eye-brows with a small smirk on her face. "Hi," she said in a sultry voice that sent shivers up Don's spine.

"Hi," he said, offering her the plant. "Welcome to the neighborhood. My name's Don Lothario."

She took the plant with a grin. "Thanks but I think you're a little late for the welcome wagon. A group of them came at eleven sharp, expecting coffee and shit."

"Yup that's Pleasantview for ya," Don laughed.

She laughed softly. "Nosy neighbors?"

"Oh yeah. And I'm the worst one of them. Still didn't catch that name."

She laughed again. "Let's get this guy some water. He looks like he hasn't had a drink in years."

He followed her into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the card-board boxes and bubble-wrap.

"This is a lot of stuff for one sim."

"Well my sister comes with a lot of crap."  
"You _and_ your sister are moving in?"

"Yup." She said putting the plant in the sink and turning on the faucet. " 'Course she's not here to help with the moving in. But then again I wouldn't have you all to myself so guess a sim's got to count her blessings." She smiled at his laugh.

They flirted for thirty minutes. Turns out she had a hot tub as well and was dying to test it out.

"Ah, darn," Don pretended to sigh as they climbed the stairs. "I don't have a swim suit."

Red smirked as she glanced over her shoulder. "Then I hope you're not shy."

"I'm not shy….. if you're not shy," Don said in his low voice.

She laughed as she opened the patio door. Her tank came off, sweet Creator she wasn't wearing a bra, followed by her pants and shoes. She kept her black silk thong on as she stepped into the water. She had a cute ass too.

Don dropped his clothes and grinned as he saw her eyes widen with delight. Had to admire a sim ballsy enough to strip a mate to see what he offered before jumping him. He hopped into the water beside her, causing her to giggle as the water splashed her.

"This is awesome," Don laughed as the water bubbled. The jets were new and massaged right at the ache where Cara's riding had hurt his back. He might even be able to dance with Cass on their date tonight. 'Fuck, what time is it?' he thought glancing at his watch. 6:30. He had an hour and a half to get ready and make it to their dinner date.

"Got a date?" Red asked.

Don glanced at her. She didn't look miffed. And she wasn't scolding him. She just looked mildly curious.

"Actually, yeah. Bother you?"

"No," she laughed. "Actually I like it."

"Excuse me."

"The sim that left a while ago, that's not her is it?"

Don frowned. "No."

"So you have a girlfriend, another girl, and you're still ready for more. That makes me very impressed with your stamina and you're discretion. Both which I hold dear."

"What are you talking about? I only came over here to welcome you to the neighborhood." Don teased.

"Uh huh. Little Don disagrees with you." She said eyeing the erection he had been sporting for the last few minutes.

He jerked when she stroked him from base to tip. "Fuck!" he muttered, pulling her over so he could kiss her. She moaned when he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She practically screamed when he started tonguing her nipples and slipped his hand in her panties. He groaned when she continued to jerk him off.

She was wild in his arms, completely uninhibited, and loud. When she came, she cursed and screamed several wonderfully dirty words that pushed him right over the edge.

She pushed off of him when he stopped shuddering. "Well, that was…. awesome," she laughed.

"Yeah…" Don groaned. Sweet Creator _that_ had been perfect. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time something as little as a hand job had given him that much satisfaction. His watch clanked on the side of the hot tub when he stretched his arms over them. He glanced at its face. Shit he was going to be late.

"I've got to go," he groaned.

She smiled and stepped out of the water. Don followed her into the bathroom where she tossed him a towel. They dried off and dressed. She followed him downstairs and opened the door for him.

"Tonight was great." She said.

"Yeah, it was," he glanced at her, "Same time tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll walk over to your place and test out your hot tub." She said with a grin.

Don grinned and laughed. "I'd like that."

He waved as he started to walk back to his place.

"By the way," Red called.

He glanced over his shoulder. "My name's Nina." Nina called with the same grin.

He nodded and left.

"Guess you won this round. Don Lothario." Nina Caliente laughed, closing her door.


End file.
